


Early morning, 5 AM

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT7, Slice of Life, all i have to say is final exams suck, and kun looks like he gives really good hugs, frankly i think a hug from kun would add a few points to my gpa, i'm allowed to just talk in the tags right?, so u are free to interpret it how u want, this is ot7 i didn't really envision any serious (romantic) relationships, wayv sleepy i am sleepy we are ALL sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The great equalizer of all U of T students: an all-nighter at Robarts.(A college AU set at the University of Toronto (Canada). In which ‘99 line + Yangyang lose their minds studying for final exams before crashing at Kun/Ten/Winwin’s apartment.)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Kun/Ten/Winwin/Lucas/Xiaojun/Hendery/Yangyang, Qian Kun/Everyone, implied Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Early morning, 5 AM

**Author's Note:**

> title from king of hearts - wayv
> 
> hope u enjoy!
> 
> edit, jan 10/2020 - light syntax and grammar adjustments

Dejun’s soft breathing was starting to even out and the rhythmic rise and fall of his breaths made Yangyang look up from the notes he was frantically typing out. 

Kunhang jerked a hand in Dejun’s direction and mouthed, “Again?” 

Sicheng shrugged. 

Out of their tight knit friend group of seven, Dejun was most likely to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. Depending on how you viewed it, it was a blessing or curse. He could sleep through the noisiest of neighbouring house parties, but also the monotonous droning of lectures. And of course, the relative silence of the second floor reading room at Robarts Library. 

Yukhei had been there since his final had finished at 12 pm. His next final was 9 am on Saturday, giving him less than 2 days to study and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to cram every last bit of material in his head. 

Yangyang was slightly more relaxed, having his next final on Tuesday evening. Kunhang, on the other hand, looked like he was about to start stress crying. His evening exam was due to start in an hour, and quite honestly, he didn’t even know what he didn’t know at this point. 

Sensing this, Sicheng leaned his head into Kunhang’s shoulder. Sicheng had dragged an extra chair over to the table of four, and his legs were tangled with Kunhang’s and Yangyang’s. 

“Time for a break?” Sicheng whispered lightly. 

“You’re probably right,” said Kunhang. 

“Starbucks?” Sicheng and Kunhang said simultaneously. The second floor Starbucks at Robarts, the main library on campus, was a mainstay of most students that studied at Robarts. Sure, you would typically spend a solid 10 minutes waiting in line, but the promise of that sweet, sweet caffeine at the end of it was enough for most sleep-addled students. 

Sicheng started untangling his legs from underneath the table. He tilted his head as if to ask the others if they wanted anything. 

Yukhei bent down to fish for money in his backpack before returning triumphant with a $10 bill. “Venti java chip frap, please. Extra whip, it’s been a rough day,” he mumbled, pushing the bill into Sicheng’s hands. 

Yangyang sighed. “Lemon loaf please. I’ll e-transfer you.” 

Kunhang snorted, “You must owe Sicheng ge like $1000 in coffee orders by now.”

Yangyang pressed a finger to his lips, glaring at Kunhang. To that, Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

It wasn’t like Yangyang didn’t have the money. Yangyang actually had a steady flow of cash coming in through his side gig: reselling sneakers. He was notorious for it as he always seemed to have the best connections and it didn’t really help the fact that he was a Rotman student. Rotman business students were basically your typically business student stereotype plus the added cutthroat competitive edge tacked on by U of T itself. That being said, Yangyang would never rob a fellow U of T student. Students from other schools and non-students though - that was another story. 

“Wait, make sure to get something for Sleeping Beauty here too,” Yukhei said, pointing to Dejun. 

Sicheng simply nodded, pulling Kunhang up with him. 

Yangyang watched them walk off out the doors before turning to Yukhei. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea for me to take a nap?” he asked. 

Yukhei made a vague noise of noncommittal agreeance. “If you want to sleep, sleep. I can wake you up when they get back.” 

Yangyang stretched his arms out, before bringing them back down and curling them on the table, resting his head on top of them. “Will you wake me up in half an hour, please?” 

Yukhei patted Yangyang’s shoulder twice, threading his hand through Yangyang’s hair. 

“Feels nice,” Yangyang said. 

“I know. Now to go sleep,” said Yukhei, the hint of a giggle in his voice. 

* * *

“LUCAS! BRO IS THAT YOU?” Mark’s booming voice caused several students to jerk involuntarily, and even more to stare at them, shooting icy glares. 

Mark flinched, putting his hands up before whispering sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

Yukhei’s face lit up, instantly breaking out into a huge grin. “Mark! My friend!” 

Amid the commotion, Yangyang came to, stirring on the table. 

Mark came striding over to their table, extending his arms to wrap around Yukhei’s shoulders. Yukhei returned the motion by tugging on Mark’s midsection, trying to lean into Mark's chest. 

Mark and Yukhei had met way back when, during the Clubs Fair on Front Campus during their orientation week. Yukhei had been trailing along with a couple of people from his frosh group before stopping in front of one of the music clubs. An upper year had thrusted a guitar into Mark’s hands after hearing he played, and Lucas had watched, transfixed. When Mark finished playing, Lucas burst into a huge round of applause and that was it, they’d been friends ever since. 

Aside from that, Yukhei wasn’t sure he remembered much of frosh week. Lots of cheering under the sunshine, a frat party (or had it been two? three?), no sleep before beginning his first week of university at U of Tears. 

What he did know was that Mark was his first friend. Although they were in different faculties, Yukhei being in kinesiology, while Mark was in music, they were in the same dance club. That, and they had a billion mutual friends, so they were never far. 

“It’s good to see you man. Glad to see the finals stress hasn’t killed you yet.” Mark said. 

Lucas shook his head, “Nah, I’m on my last brain cell, I might as well be brain dead. Actually strike that. I’m done thinking about the stupid brain god, why did I decide to take a course called Neural Basis of Human Movement?”

Mark made a hum of acknowledgement. “Didn’t you already take human physiology last year though? Isn’t that more or less the same thing?” 

Lucas made a noise that caught in his throat, trying to keep himself from slamming his head against the desk. 

Mark squeezed the arms wrapped around Yukhei’s shoulders. Yukhei peered up at Mark, staring into Mark’s eyes and blinking. Yukhei had this look where if you didn’t know him personally, you’d think he was in love with damn near everyone he knew. Mark couldn’t lie, it had been a little nerve wracking at first but now it was all just part of another day. 

“You’ll be fine.” Mark said simply, giving a gentle smile.

Yukhei gave a deep sigh and dropped the arms around Mark. “Thanks for that man. Needed it. What are you here for anyways?” 

Mark made a face. “Had to print something, but I saw your Insta story so I thought I’d say hi. And I figured Dejun would be with you,” Mark turned to Dejun, “I took your advice about the song!”

Mark and Dejun were both music performance majors and were basically finished with the semester. As they chatted animatedly about their compositions, Sicheng was whispering lowly to Kunhang. 

Kunhang had to leave for his exam soon, and Sicheng and Yangyang were trying to calm him down. 

Sicheng looked at Kunhang thoughtfully. "You're not normally this nervous." 

"Don't remind me, I don't know why I'm this nervous either." Kunhang sighed, running a hand through his hair. "At least I ate dinner, thank god for Kun and Ten." 

Kun had been kind enough to cook dinner, and Ten had been kind enough to stop by the library to deliver the food. Ten had ruffled Kunhang's hair and said good luck before running off to the exam he was invigilating. Kunhang adored it whenever Kun packed meals. Kun without fail always wrote little encouraging notes and drew the kaomojis he loved to use on them too. Kunhang would always surreptitiously slip the notes into his pocket. He had an entire stack of them and may or may not occasionally flip through them when he's having a bad day. 

"You only have one exam after this, come on." Yangyang said, "You can do this. You aced the midterm and the papers, you'll be fine!"

"I'll walk you to your exam," said Sicheng. "Are you coming, Yangyang?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Yangyang looked around the library. Of course, it was full despite it being 4 am. Some people were wide awake, evidence of coffee cups and Red Bull cans scattered around them painting a picture of their own. Others looked worse for wear. Including Yangyang. He'd been reading the same paragraph in his German textbook for the past half hour. 

“Ugh,” Yangyang groaned, stretching out the syllables, “If I have to spend one more hour in this godforsaken library, I can and will start crying.”

“Baby wants to go home?” Ten said, while at the same time Sicheng said, “You act like you haven’t already cried twice today. You cried because the pen you were using ran out of ink, don’t act like I didn’t see that.” 

To that, Yangyang shut his eyes tightly. 

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Dejun said. Checking his phone, he said, “It’s 4 am.” 

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, they were all piled up in Kun and Ten’s bedroom, much to Kun's dismay at being woken up. Between Kun, Ten, and Winwin, Kun probably had the most regular hours - due to his research lab being inflexible with scheduling. He had found it annoying at first, but he was close to finishing his thesis, and at this point he just wanted to finish his PhD in aerospace engineering. He had already completed internships at several aerospace companies, and was looking forward to taking a break from academia. 

Kun, Ten, and Sicheng shared a 1 bedroom apartment close to the Exam Centre. They had all decided it was better for Sicheng to have the pull out couch in the living room since he worked odd hours. Since graduating from U of T, with his Hons. B.A. in drama, he had done some auditions here and there, but had fallen back on his roots as a dancer. He currently worked a very lucrative job as a dance instructor in a Yorkville dance studio, a couple of his routines had gone viral and he was, as the slang goes, booked and busy. 

Ten was somewhere in between Kun and Sicheng. He would often help Sicheng fine tune his dance routines, but since Ten was also a first year PhD student in the Daniels Faculty of Architecture, Landscape, and Design, he tried to stay consistent in managing going to seminars, research, and dance with Sicheng. 

Of course, the 3 of them were never too busy to hang around their 4 favourite undergrads. In fact, if all 7 of them had any free time, there was a 99.9% chance they were just chilling together, as they were now.

They had pushed together Kun and Ten’s beds, and somehow all 7 of them were now tangled up. How they had all fit was a mystery. Kun, as always, was somewhere in the middle. Today, Kunhang was snuggled into Kun’s left side with almost his entire body weight on Kun, having claimed he needed the support after his final. Since Yukhei had also written a final that day, he was on Kun’s right side, his head already jammed into the crook between Kun’s neck and shoulder. 

Despite Kun’s complaints of back pain (and Yangyang’s subsequent teasing), it was more or less like this every time one of them slept in the same bed as him. It was as if he were some kind of cuddle magnet, their personal body pillow or mattress. If Kun were being honest with himself though, he found it incredibly endearing how they all sought him out for comfort.

Kun let himself relax in Kunhang and Yukhei’s grip, sinking into the mattress. Kun peered over Kunhang’s head to look at Yangyang, who was clinging to Kunhang’s back like a koala. Behind Yangyang was Dejun, who was quite frankly close to falling off the bed, and spooning Yangyang for dear life as a result. Kun turned his head to blink at Sicheng, next to Yukhei. Ten lay atop Sicheng’s chest as if he were a cat. 

“Kun ge,” said Kunhang. 

Kun blinked sleepily at Kunhang. “Hm? What is it?”

“What if I failed my final,” Kunhang whined, “It was worth 45% of my grade, fuck.”

Kun moved his arm out from Kunhang’s grasp to wrap it around his shoulders. “We literally did the grade calculations together. You can’t fail the course, and what’s done is done.”

“Plus, you knew that textbook backwards and forwards! And all 12 lectures! I should know, you forced me to test you!” Yangyang chirped. 

Dejun piped in, “Yeah, you actually studied for this one. And if Kun ge did the calculations with you, I don’t think you should worry.” 

Yukhei slips his hand in Kunhang’s and squeezes softly. “It’s okay man.” 

Yukhei removes his hand from Kunhang’s grip to brush the hair out of Kunhang’s face, tucking his hair behind his ear. Yukhei cups a hand under Kunhang’s face before simply saying, “Sleep.”

“Yes kids, let’s sleep.” Ten’s voice rings out muffled by Sicheng’s chest, sounding drowsy. One of Sicheng’s hands threads through Ten’s hair, while another rests on his back. 

“Good night.” Kun says, with an air of finality. “We can talk in the morning.” 

Their soft returning murmurs of good night are cut off by the sound of Dejun drifting off, his breaths slowing down and grip on Yangyang loosening. 

Kun smiles fondly at that. It’s nice to have all 7 of them together, just existing. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a super self-indulgent fic i cranked out while i was supposed to be writing final papers and studying for final exams. in case you're wondering, yeah, i do go to uoft. if i misrepresented any faculties i'm really sorry, i did do research on all the different faculties but since i'm only in arts&science i can't (accurately) speak for all :( i started this fic BEFORE the whole thing at robarts happened with the . . . bucket and the- you know. 
> 
> thank you for reading! i've actually never posted a fic before!! i am coming off of finals and tired! i edited this lightly and i really hope i made sense omg :/ i hope you enjoyed it as a college AU despite it sort of being hyperspecific to uoft! this came about when i was trying to place wayv into the 7 diff colleges within artsci at uoft, but the need for kun in aerospace engineering won out.
> 
> had no real bearing on the story but what i have them studying:  
> kun - aerospace engineering PhD student (~year 3 ish you know how phds can get)  
> ten - daniels PhD student (year 1)  
> winwin - finished undergrad in drama, is working  
> lucas - kinesiology (3rd year)  
> xiaojun - music performance (3rd year)  
> hendery - drama (3rd year)  
> yangyang - rotman* management, german minor (2nd year)  
> *rotman is the name of the school of business at u of t, so he's basically studying business management 
> 
> one final note: i wrote this as being ot7, but can’t get the idea of a kunwinten “and they were roommates” AU out of my head. can also envision a kun harem fic but don't have any context for it, otherwise i would probably actually try to write it hahaha


End file.
